Dead or Alive?
by Kirby-lover74
Summary: What happens when the gs crew gets trapped on a lighthouse. Mia and Alex confesse! please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters.  
Kirby-lover74: I did not write this story on my own I used the help of  
sabby-64 and we had this word battle. If you review us please put; To kirby-  
lover74 or To sabby-64 and everyone who decides to write something to sabby-  
64 I will send the review to her.  
Sabby-64: These are my characters: Ivan, Jenna, Felix, Saturos and the  
Yoshis.  
Kirby-lover74: These are the people I do: Menardi, Mia, Isaac and Garet and  
the Kirbys.  
Alive or Dead  
Ivan- Let's go to the Lighthouse!  
All- Ok!  
(Everyone walks to the lighthouse)  
Ivan- I can fly! (Jumps off lighthouse)  
Mia- Ivan you can't fly!  
Ivan- Yes I can!!  
(Menardi comes)  
Menardi- What is he doing?  
Jenna-He thinks he can fly.  
Menardi- (scratches head)  
Mia- NO! He jumped!  
Menardi- (chuckles and says SPLAT in her head)  
Ivan- YAYYYYYYY!  
Mia- I think he is dead.  
Isaac- (sniffs)  
Ivan- I am alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mia- AHH! I am hearing the dead!  
Ivan- I am alive. Just look at me.  
Mia- AHH! Now I am seeing the dead! (Faints)  
Alex- Mia?  
Mia- Alex? (Blushing)  
Garet- Yes Mia!  
Mia- Huh?  
Alex- Hnn.  
Ivan- I AM ALIVE!  
Mia- (faints again)  
Menardi- Ok he's dead lets get on with our lives!  
Saturos- No, we can hear him, and see him, he can't be dead even if I wish  
he was.  
Menardi- Not you to!  
Mia- Alex just in case I don't make it I have one question.(Takes deep  
breathe) Will you marry me?  
Everyone- WHAT?!  
Mia- (Blushes) I love you Alex!  
Everyone looks at Alex who is now blushing.  
Alex- Uh- did I hear you right I just thought you said (gulp) you loved me!  
Mia- YES! I LOVE YOU ALEX! Did I just say that out loud?  
Menardi- huh? Did I miss something?  
Mia- (starts crying)  
Alex- Uh- isn't Ivan-uh- dead?  
Mia- Will you marry me? Are you dumb? Umm. I mean WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
Garet- Yes I will! Umm. I umm. (Faints while blushing)  
Isaac: (bursts out laughing)  
Mia- Alex?  
Ivan- I'M ALIVE!  
Alex- Ok.  
Garet wakes up.  
Garet: Dum Dum Di Dum  
Mia- Garet, I love you to.  
Garet- (faints)  
Mia- Sorry! I always wanted to see what he would do!  
Ivan- Mia are you there?  
Felix- Uh-oh.  
Mia- huh?  
Garet wakes up again.  
Garet- Mia does that mean you want to marry me and Alex?  
Mia- (pukes)  
Isaac- Menardi can I kill you?  
Menardi- Huh? Ya whatever!  
Saturos- HYA!(hits Isaac with hammer)  
Isaac- was that supposed to hurt?  
Menardi- ( Brakes nail and dives after it hitting Isaac)  
Isaac - AHH! (Falls off lighthouse!)  
Ivan- I CAN FLY! (actually falls off lighthouse.)  
Garet- I will save you with my super powers (Cape gets stuck and he also  
falls off )  
Jenna- NO GARET!!!!!!!(dives after him)  
Felix- Jenna what are you doing? (dives after her)  
Mia- (grabs Alex and..SMOOCH)  
Saturos- (feels sad and jumps off after them)  
Menardi- MY NAIL IS DOWN THERE! (jumps after her nail)  
Mia- Lets get married right now then we can fly away together!  
Alex- Ok. Bye life. Bye friends. Bye Mercury Lighthouse.  
Alex and Mia jump off together!  
(To be continued)  
Do you think they died? Find out on Ch 2! Please review! 


	2. Ch 2 of Dead or Alive

Hi! It's us again and we are going to start this chappy with everyone on  
the ground! Please read and review! (  
Chapter 2  
Mia- Alex are you ok?  
Alex- I don't think so. . .  
Mia- What's wrong?  
Garet- Mia?  
Mia- huh?  
Alex- you survived Garet?  
Garet- All because of Mia!  
Mia- What did I do?  
Garet- You said you loved me  
Mia- Are you sure I was awake?  
Garet- (thinking)  
Jenna- GARET!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Menardi- Does anyone care about me?  
Saturos- Uh. . .  
Menardi- EXCUSE ME!  
Garet- Jenna?  
Felix- Oh no not this again. . .  
Jenna- Yes Garet?  
Garet- I've always wanted to ask you this . . .  
Jenna- (blushes) Yes. . . ?  
Garet- Should I get a dog?  
Jenna- WHAT????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Garet- That's not all . . .  
Jenna- What else you want to ask me if you should get a cat too?  
Garet- How did you know!  
Jenna- (rolls eyes) Oh help me Mars.. . .  
Ivan- I AM ALIVE! I SURVIVED AGAIN!!  
Menardi- Does anyone care Ivan!  
Garet- WILL YOU MARRY ME JENNA?  
Jenna- (finally. . . ) Uh. . . OKAY!!!!!!  
Ivan- Hello? Does anybody hear me?  
Garet-(faints from smiling to hard)  
Menardi- Ivan will you SHUT UP!  
Ivan- Why?  
Saturos- Because. . . YOU ARE BEING ANNOYING IN A TIME OF. . . CRISIS!!!  
Isaac- I pronounce you husband and wife (smirks)  
Garet-(wakes up and grabs Jenna . . .)  
Jenna- (smiles) YAY!!!!  
Isaac- I want a girlfriend! (starts crying)  
Menardi- (starts humming)  
Isaac-(raises eyebrows)  
Saturos- NO! MENARDI BELONGS TO ME!!!!!  
Menardi- Huh?  
Isaac- SHE IS MINE (starts blushing)  
Mia- WHAT? . . . You like Menardi our enemy?  
Isaac-(runs behind a tree)  
Ivan- Hahaha. . . I mean cough cough!!  
(Sheba walks in)  
Saturos- GET BACK HERE! IF YOU WANT HER YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT FOR HER!!!  
Sheba- What's going on?  
Isaac-(comes out)  
Menardi- Shouldn't I be the one to choose! (takes out sword)  
Saturos- (halo appears above head) Okay. . . (blushes)  
Menardi- You have a good side Saturos?  
Isaac- WILL YOU MARRY ME MENARDI?  
Menardi- HOLD YOUR HORSES! (pouts in a funny way)  
Saturos- (halo still there) Yes I'm good. . . I'll do volunteer work for a  
whole day. . . (cough)  
Mia- You can be me and Alex's house maid!  
Saturos- (halo disappears) NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE WOULD I EVER!!! I'D  
RATHER LOSE TO ISAAC!!(horns and tail appear)  
Isaac- YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Jumbo Halo Appears)  
Saturos- I was exaggerating Isaac. . . (halo appears) Right Menardi?  
Ivan- (blushes) Hi Sheba. . .  
Sheba- Huh?  
Isaac- MENARDI MARRY ME!  
Menardi- huh? OK!  
Saturos- (rain cloud appears above head) MENARDI WHY???  
Sheba- What?  
Isaac- In the rulebook can you marry 2 people?  
Menardi- I'M CONFUSED!  
Mia-(starts laughing)  
Jenna- No, you can't. RIGHT Garet?  
(Kraden walks in)  
All- GO AWAY YOU OLD MAN!  
(Kraden leaves)  
Garet- Wha Jenna!  
Jenna- Can you marry two people at once?(punches Garet)  
Garet- OUCH! No- (looks at Jenna)-you can't. . .  
Sheba- Oh, hi Isaac. Still out saving people?  
Ivan- (trying desperately to grab Sheba's attention)  
Isaac- Yeah. . .  
Ivan- HI SHEBA!!  
Sheba- (blushes) Oh, hi Ivan. . .  
Isaac- I WANT TO MARRY EVERY GIRL HERE! . . . Did I just say that out  
loud? (hides)  
All the girls- RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR . . .EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Isaac- hmmmmmmm!  
Sheba- Yuck!  
Jenna- Gross. . .  
Isaac- MENARDI ARE WE GETTING MARRIED FOR REAL?  
Menardi- umm . . . Sure!  
Saturos- (rain cloud turns into storm cloud and lightning comes out)(sob)  
Ivan- Hi Sheba- wait- how many times did I say that? Oh well. . .  
Sheba- Hi Ivan. How are you doing today?  
Ivan- (blushes) Oh, fine. . .  
Isaac- Ivan and Sheba sitting in a tree (chanting)  
Ivan- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blushes) We do not-  
Isaac- Prove it!  
(Kraden walks in again)  
Isaac- just in time Kraden! (smiles)  
Mia- Alex why are you so quiet?  
Isaac- So Ivan?  
Alex- What-what- did I miss something??  
Ivan- NO-  
Isaac- You missed Ivan sticking up for his girlfriend Sheba!!! (starts  
laughing)  
Mia- Meow!!! (lol)  
Ivan- SHEBAISNOTMYGIRLFRIEND!!!  
Isaac- PROVE IT IVAN!  
Menardi- Come on Ivan SPILL IT!!  
Ivan- What??  
Garet- Sheba what do you have to say?  
Sheba- NOTHING whatsoever. . .  
Ivan- See??(STILL blushing)  
Mia- Do you like Ivan, Sheba?  
Isaac- Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN!  
Sheba- Uh-  
Everyone STARES!!!  
Sheba- Uh-  
Everyone STILL staring!!!!  
Isaac- Sheba would you marry Ivan if he asked?  
Mia- Tell us or Ivan will have to answer!  
Sheba- FINE! Fine! YES I would!!(blushing blood red!)  
Isaac- O MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(goes red)  
Garet- Ahh! Kraden is still here!  
Ivan- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! (I didn't answer hihihi)  
Mia- Ok then answer!  
Ivan- Huh??  
Mia- I can use mind read!!!! (not)  
Ivan- (looks at Sheba) FINE I'LL ADMIT IT!!! YES I LIKE SHEBA! THERE!!  
Isaac- That took long enough!!!  
Mia-(almost asleep)  
Garet- Finally!!!  
Sheba- (halo appears) Weeeeell. . . What about YOU Felix?!  
Felix- Nuhuh! Not answering!  
Mia- Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee tell us!  
Felix- Fine, I don't care(glances at Ivan) Sheba too I guess. . .  
Menardi- Sheba what do you have to say? (gasps)  
Sheba- Felix is. . . (thinking). . . 5 years older then me.  
Ivan- And me?  
Sheba- Umm. I don't know. . .  
Menardi- It's simple Felix or Ivan (NOT IVAN)  
Ivan- (reading Menardi's mind) NEVER!!!!  
Menardi- What? (Ivan looks sort of cute when you look at him!)  
Ivan- (mind reading again) NEVER!!!!!!!!  
Sheba- I like Ivan but Felix is my friend still. . . He. . . uh. . . saved  
me I think. . .  
Mia- Shouldn't we get up and walk towards Vale.  
Garet- TO TIERED TO GET UP (actually to in love)  
All- WE ARE TO TIERED TO GET UP (everyone falls asleep)  
(to be continued)  
New Ch coming soon! Please review us!  
Ivan- And NEVER make me do that EVER again!!! 


	3. Ch 3 The argument

Hi again! Me and Sabby-64 are back with Ch 3 please read and review!!  
Just a reminder . . .  
Kirby-lover74 is: Menardi, Mia, Isaac, Garet, Kirby and Kraden  
Sabby-64 is: Ivan, Jenna, Felix, Alex, Saturos, Yoshi and Sheba  
When you are reviewing pick your favourite character and why! (  
Ch 3  
Mia- Alex why are you standing up?  
Alex- No reason. . . Why?  
Mia- Aren't you hurt after falling off a lighthouse or I should say  
jumping!  
Alex- No, I'm a water adept and I healed myself. . .  
Mia- What about the others? (Looks around)  
Isaac- I know what Ivan is going to say . . .  
Ivan- I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!  
Isaac- WOW!  
Garet- WE KNOW IVAN! (We just don't care!)  
Ivan- Really?!  
Isaac- No . . . YES WE DO  
Mia- Ivan you are going to die one day! (Laughs)  
Ivan- Awwww. . . really?!  
Isaac- I hope!  
Sheba- YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO MEAN!!!  
Garet- ALL BECAUSE OF YOU  
Mia- NO!  
Garet- If you say so . . . Mia!  
Jenna- HEY!!!  
Felix- Oh no. . .  
Sheba- Humph!!  
Garet- But of course I love you more Jenna (I think)  
Isaac- I WANT MY MOMMY!  
Mia- (starts laughing)  
Saturos- (storm cloud STILL there!!!) What?!  
Jenna- Okay then. . .  
Menardi- ISAAC I WILL BE YOUR MOMMY!  
Isaac- No! Then, I WANT MY DADDY!  
(Kraden walks in)  
Isaac- YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!  
Kraden- huh?  
Alex- (trying to sneak away)  
Isaac- Alex! Get back here!  
Mia- Isaac you like Alex?  
Isaac- (blushes)  
Alex- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!(Gets zapped)  
Ivan- OH great. . .  
Isaac- NOOOOOOO! I will save you Alex (dives on top of Alex)  
Mia- KRADEN! HELP HIM OR MEET MY FIST!  
Kraden- ummm . . . Yes Mia (cures Alex)  
Isaac- WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ALEX IVAN?!  
Ivan- Hey I was aiming for you!!  
Isaac and Ivan- (Battle)  
Isaac- (kills Ivan)  
Ivan- I AM STILL ALIVE!!!!!  
Sheba- YAYYYY!!! But why isn't Isaac dead? (pouts)  
Mia- (why does Ivan have to be alive?)  
Kraden- (Go Isaac!)  
Isaac- (kills Ivan or thinks he did)  
Ivan- Still alive!!! (Zaps Isaac)  
Everyone chants- LETS GO ISAAC LETS GO!!!  
Isaac- (dodges lightning and uses mother Gaia on Ivan)  
Sheba- Hey kirby-lover74, I'm not chanting for Isaac!!  
Kirby-lover74- O ok! Wow I am in a story . . . AHH! Lightning!!! (Hi  
Firetears! . . .Jumps out of story)  
Isaac- Who is Firetears?  
Mia- I KNOW!  
Ivan- (uses whirlwind) Who??  
Isaac- (Uses a shield) IVAN DO YOU EVER LEAVE US OR ME ALONE!  
Mia- Where did Kirby-lover74 go? (Kirby lover is soooo funny!)  
Ivan- Awwww. . . Do I have too?? Okay. . .  
Isaac- THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!  
Mia- STOP BEING SUCH A GRUMPY GILLS!  
Isaac- I AM NOT A FISH (am I?)  
(Kirby-lover74 and Sabby-64 enter story)  
Menardi- Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mia- Sabby make Ivan die!  
Sabby- NEVER!!!!!!!!!  
Kirby lover- Sabby LOVES Ivan (lol)  
Sabby- Well who likes Firetears, and who thinks she is Menardi???  
Menardi- YAY! SHE IS MY IDOL!  
Kirby-Lover-(blushes) I . . .um . . . WHATEVER!!!! (blushes again)  
Menardi- Can I come out of the story and go in the real world?  
Sabby- NEVER!!!! THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD BE GONE!!!! Poor me I'm already  
stuck with your idol. . .  
Kirby-lover- I LOVE YOU ISAAC!!!!!!!!!!!! (umm . . .Did I just say that?)  
Sabby- OH GREAT YOU LIKE THE EVIL QUESTION-ASKING BRAT!!!!!  
Isaac- I LOVE U TO!!  
Kirby-lover- Really? Well we should let you go back to your story!  
Sabby- HEY WHAT ABOUT YOU AND FIRETEARS????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby-lover- huh? I HATE YOU SABBY-64!!!!!!!!! (jumps on her!)  
Sabby- AHH!!! Weeeell.What about you and Firetears's WEDDING????????? Oh,  
HI IVAN!!!  
Sheba- HEY!!  
Kirby-lover- HE IS MY FRIEND!!!!!!!! (blushes) O DIE IVAN (charges at  
Ivan)  
Ivan- AHHHH!!! SHE'S AFTER MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPP!!!!  
(Kirby-lover and Sabby leave story . . .For now!)  
(to be continued)  
Hi this is Sabby-64 talking, Kirby-lover74 can't talk right now cause she's  
turning red and she locked herself in the bathroom! Oh, here she comes . .  
.  
Hey! Its me Kirby-lover74! I can't talk long because I think I am going to  
die when a certain email reaches me and I am going to go chase my friend  
sabby-64 out the door!!!! Bye everyone and please review but not to many  
comments on our little talk . . .RIGHT SABBY!!!! We will make another Ch in  
another week or try!!! Bye and thanks for reading! ( 


	4. Ch4 of Dead or Alive

Hi we are back with chappy 4!! Please review.  
Sabby does- Ivan, Jenna, Felix, Saturos, Yoshi, Alex and Sheba.  
Kirby does- Menardi, Mia ,Isaac, Kraden, Garet and Kirby's.  
  
Chappy. 4  
Mia- Kirby, Sabby Come back!  
(Sabby and Kirby enter story)  
Isaac- When will Ivan die?  
Sabby- NEVER!!!!!!!  
Kirby- Yay! You are saying something other then . . .  
Sabby- Firetears???. . .  
Kirby- ummm . . . Ya!  
Mia- Here we go again!  
Sabby- WHEN I MENTIONED HIM A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU JUMPED IN CIRCLES AND  
STARTED SCREAMING "I WANT AN EMAIL" AND ALSO . . .  
Kirby- Menardi! Go jump on sabby for me!  
(Menardi jumps on Sabby)  
Sabby- But you are Menardi kirby. . . AND GETTOFF ME!!!  
Kirby- NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Isaac- She's worse then me! (smiles)  
Sabby- SAVE ME IVAN!!! I SAVED YOU!!! AND YOU CAN'T DIE!!  
Kirby- Ivan . . . I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SUCK UP!  
Sheba- I HATE YOU!!!! (tackles kirby) DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!  
(Kirby wins)  
Kirby- I HATE YOU TO (I do?)  
Sheba- I thought Menardi was supposed to be stuck in the lighthouse!!  
Menardi- EXUSE ME!  
Kirby- huh?  
Sabby- IVAN SAVE ME!!! AND KIRBY LOVES FIRETEARS AND THINKS HE IS HER  
BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! (help me I"m dying Ivan)  
Kirby- really?  
Isaac- But Kirby is MY GIRLFRIEND!  
Kirby- AHH!  
Sabby- Who do you like more Kirby, Isaac or Firetears???  
Sheba- Yeah!! Who??  
(everyone stares at Kirby)  
Kirby- Why do I get all the hard questions?  
Ivan- Hey, look at me in chapter . . . 2!! Well??  
Sabby- Who do you like more Kirby?  
Kirby- umm . . . (blushes)  
Mia- Soooooooooooo?  
Sabby- WHO IS IT?? ISAAC OR FIRETEARS???  
Kirby- You already said that! (lol)  
Jenna- TELL US!!!!!!!  
Sabby- Pleeeeeeeease!!  
Kirrby- Ok Ok . . . I sort of like Firetears . . . Sorry Isaac!  
Isaac- O ok! O ya Sorry Menardi!  
Menardi- AHH! I am Kirby (o boy!)  
Sabby- Oh no here comes Firetears. . .  
Kirby- But he does not live here! (hides)  
Ivan- Hmm. . . poor you. . . kirby is doomed!!!  
Kirby-(throws apples at Ivan) Uh Oh!  
Sheba+Sabby- DIE KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kirby- Is he still coming?  
Mia- Well you do like him right?  
Kirby- I AM CONTROLING YOU SO STOP SWITCHING SIDES!  
Sabby- I think Kirby Derby needs to go beddy-bye!!  
Kirby- IS HE COMING? (I do? . . . I mean RRRRRRR!)  
Sabby- I'm going Bye Kirby!! (leaves. . . )  
Kirby- DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE OR SAY BYE TO IVAN!  
Ivan- NO! I'm coming Sabby!!  
Kirby- Sabby is the one who has to come! (grabs Ivan)  
Isaac- YAY! Now we have Ivan . . . Can we roast him?  
Kirby- GOOD IDEA!  
Ivan- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME SABBY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sabby- (comes back 100 miles an hour) GIVE ME IVAN NOW! I CAME BACK!!!  
Kirby- Is Fireters coming?  
Sabby- YES HE IS!!! (sees Firetears coming)  
Kirby- (let goes of Ivan and hides) WHERE IS HE?  
Mia- ALEX? Are you there?  
Alex- Yes, I am. . . Why?? (uhoh. . . )  
Kirby-(leaves)  
Sabby- HAHA Firetears wasn't coming so Kirby couldn't hug him to death!!!  
Or-  
Kirby-(enters) . . . I HEARD THAT!!! (jumps on Saturos for protection)  
Menardi- KIRBY AND SATUROS?  
Sabby- Yep!! Poor Firetears is rejected for Sharkhead. . . Now Kirby can't  
kiss him!!  
Kirby- Are you reading this firetears? If you are . . .(runs away)  
Sabby- LEGGO OF IVAN OR I'LL MAKE YOU KISS AND HUG FIRETEARS TO DEATH!!  
SORRY IF THIS IS BAD FOR YOU FIRETEARS BUT IT'S ALL TRUE!!!!!  
Ivan- The big bad Kirby of Doom is blushing!!!  
Kirby-(speachless)  
Mia- KIRBY AND FIRETEARS!  
Kirby- FOR THE LAST TIME STOP BETRAYING ME!!!! (runs away with Ivan)  
Sabby- GETBACKHEREWITHIVANNOWORI'LLGETFIRETEARSAND-  
Sheba- COMEBACKWITHMYIVANNOTSABBYS!  
Sabby-HEY I CONTROL YOU!!! STOP BEING MIA!!  
Kirby-(holds Ivan hostage)  
Sabby- Aww. . . Firetears is leaving now you lost your chance to marry him  
kirby. . . poor kirby can't kiss him now everybody!!  
Ivan- LET GO OF ME KIRBY!!!!!!! SAVE ME SOMEONE!!!!!  
Kirby- Ivan you are my only chance of controling . . . Little miss Sabby-  
poo!!!!  
Sabby- Give me my Ivan now!!!  
Sheba- No give me my Ivan!!  
Sabby- Sorry for all of this Firetears but Kirby is one hard girl to  
control.  
Sheba- Hnn. . .  
Kirby- What does that mean???  
Sabby- Nothing whatsoever.  
Ivan- HEYWHATABOUTME!!  
Sabby- Oh yeah!! I'll save you not Sheba!!! Make kirby let go!!  
Kirby- IN YOUR DREAMS . . . I HORSE BACK RIDE AND SWIM SO I DON'T THINK I  
WILL JUST LET GO!  
Sabby-I know I'll just talk about-  
Ivan- HELP ME OR I'LL-  
Kirby- What . . . YOU WILL CRY!!!! (starts laughing)  
Ivan- Not only that but I'll flood the world too!!!  
Sabby- You get her Ivan!!  
Sheba- I KNOW HER WEAKNESS!!!  
Kirby- huh?  
Sheba- Firetears!! (I'll have you out of there in a second Ivan!)  
Sabby- NO YOU WON'T I CONTROL YOU!!!  
Sheba- Not anymore!!  
Sabby- Yes, watch!  
Sheba- I am a monkey!!  
Sabby- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ivans mine!  
Garet- And Jenna is mine (o ummm . . .)  
Kirby-(Holds Ivan at the edge of a cliff)  
Sabby- (makes Sheba yell THE FUNNY FARM) NO IVAN!!!!!!!!!  
Ivan- Don't worry I'm indestructable!!  
Kirby- THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!! (puts sleeping dart in Ivan)  
(Ivan falls asleep)  
Kirby- MAHAHAHA  
Isaac-(chants) LET'S GO KIRBY!!!  
Kirby- Thanks!  
Menardi- Let sabby speak we all know what she is going to say . . . OHH!  
Ivan . . . I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! (that was coming from sabby)  
Sabby- YES!! I WAS INFACT GOING TO SAY THAT(jumps off cliff first to put  
cushion)  
Kirby- I am not going to throw him now!  
Isaac- SABBY IS SOOOOOOO STUPID!!!! (laughs for 2 minutes)  
Sabby- I AM NOT!! (climbs back up)  
(But Kirby pushes her back down!)  
Isaac- Can I take Ivan?  
Kirby- ummmmmm?  
Sheba- (why me?) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (tackles Isaac) I'LL SAVE YOU IVAN!!!  
Sabby- Dang it I'm stuck!  
Sheba- (pulls her up) You get kirby, I'll save Ivan!  
Sabby- NO!! You get kirby I'LL save Ivan!!  
Isaac- Where is kirby?  
(eveyone looks)  
Sabby- NOOOOOO!! Help me. . . umm. . . Alex? Felix? Jenna? Help me please??  
Kirby- Ivan are you awake yet?  
Ivan- I. . . want. . . Mr. . . Snuggles. . . mommy. . .  
Kirby- Aww! You are soooo cute like this!!!  
Ivan- Can. . . I. . . please. . . use. . . the. . . markers. . .  
Kirby- All you need now is a diaper!!!  
Ivan- WHAT????????? (now awake) WHATDIDISAYWHATDIDISAY????!!!!  
Kirby-(sticks another sleeping dart in Ivan!)  
Isaac- WHERE ARE YOU KIRBY?  
Kirby-(grabs saturos)  
Saturos- Lemmie go now!!! (why did I say that??(rain cloud))  
Kirby-(Runs out of story with Ivan and saturos into the Real world!)  
Sabby- Ivan!! NOOOO !!! I'm dying!!  
Jenna- poor sabby . . .  
Felix- I thought you were on Kirbys side!  
Alex- Yeah!!  
Sheba- (wailing) I'M DYING TOO!!!!  
Kirby-(Ties Ivan to a chair and Ties saturos on top!)  
Ivan- GERROFF ME NOW OR I'LL CALL FOR HELP FROM SHEBA AND SABBY. . . AND  
FIRETEARS!!!(what are we gonna watch? Ghost Ship??)  
Kirby-(takes Ivan of chair and ties his legs and arms together) Should I  
roast you?  
Ivan- (starts crying) NO!!! OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH FIRETEARS!!  
Kirby- O you win!!!!!! (fries Ivan instead!!!)  
Saturos- Why are you frying him on a fake stove?  
Kirby- It is? (takes Ivan to go find a fire)  
Sabby- (Reading story from inside computer) NO!!! Come on guys help me get  
outta here!!  
(everyone goes into real world)  
Kirby- Uh Oh!!!  
Saturos- I thought Sabby controled me!!!  
Kirby- NOOOOOOOOOO! (grabs Ivan even harder!)  
Ivan- Your worse then Sheba!!!  
Saturos- WHAT??!!  
Ivan- I did not say a word!!  
Kirby- YES YOU DID AND WHEN I SEE SHEBA I AM GOING TO TELL HER!  
Sheba- Tell me what?  
Sabby- (yes say it!!)  
Kirby- He said that I am worst then Sheba . . . That means sheba is bad  
to!!!  
Mia- o!  
Sheba- (teary eyes. . . ) I HATE YOU IVAN YOU'RE SO MEAN GOODBYE! (leaves)  
Sabby- (finally-oops I control her. . . )  
Isaac- Kirby just disappeared with Ivan again!!!  
(to be continued)  
Kirby- That chappy made me look evil!!! But it made Sabby look like a bad  
friend!!!!!!!  
Sabby- I am not!! To who?? Sheba??  
Kirby- ya!!!! See you again on chappy 5!!! 


	5. Ch 5 of dead or Alive

Hi! Please enjoy Chappy 5!  
Mia: Wow! I see Kirby and Ivan!  
Ivan- Help me Sabby or Sheba!!!  
Sheba- Hnn!! (turns away)  
Kirby- SHUT UP IVAN!  
Saturos-(runs back to group)  
Ivan- NO!!  
Sabby- Your still alive? I-I mean your still alive!!  
Kirby- Do you want to fly again Ivan?  
Ivan- No not right now. I want to leave!!  
Kirby-(throws Ivan off cliff)  
Sabby- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (jumps off cliff)  
Kirby- IT IS NOT A CLIFF IT IS A 2 FOOT DROP OFF!  
Sabby + Ivan-(SPLAT)  
Sabby- Oww that hurt!  
Ivan- GET OFF ME!!  
Kirby-(grabs Ivan again)  
Jenna- Here we go again!!  
Kirby- O you actualy want him?  
Jenna- No but someone does-  
Sabby- DIE KIRBY!!  
Kirby- Don't you have any manners? You can just say PLEASE!  
Sabby- Oh, I get it. Please DIE KIRBY!!!!  
Kirby- NOOOOOOO! Say please if you want Ivan. (you idiot)  
Sabby- Please?  
Kirby- To late! (gives Ivan to Isaac)  
Sabby- NO!!!! Isaac. please give Ivan to me!!  
Isaac- EWWWWWWW! I don't want Ivan! (gives Ivan to Menardi)  
Menardi- DOUBLE EWWWWWWWWW! (gives Ivan to Garet)  
Sabby- Hey Kirby you control me to so make Garet give Ivan to me!!  
Kirby- I AM NOT STUPID!  
Garet- I am!!!!! (why did I just say that?)  
Sheba- Give Ivan to me.  
(everyone looks at Sheba)  
Felix- WHAT?!  
Ivan- But I thought-  
Garet- Where did Kirby go? . . . And where is Ivan?  
Sabby- COME BACK!!! Or you are. not the pink haired girl on Sailor Moon!!  
(kirby comes back)  
Kirby-(pulls out flute)  
Garet- UH OH! I thinks you made her mad!!  
(Everyone falls asleep except for Kirby)  
Sabby-(why did I just have to say that??)  
Ivan- (I don't like flutes anymore!)  
Jenna- (What is Sailor Moon?)  
Felix- (I'm bored?)  
Saturos- (Why did she-how did she steal my flute?!)  
Alex- (lets go to the Mercury Lighthouse-inside!!)  
Sheba- (why does Sabby control me?)  
Mia-(Why did she make me fall asleep)  
Garet-(Am I beside Mia?)  
Isaac-(I'm still tired!)  
Kirby- NOW THEY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM MAD!!!  
Sabby- (wakes up) YAY SHE LET GO OF IVAN!!  
Kirby- NO I DID'NT! (holds Ivan up in air)  
Ivan- I am scared of hights!  
Kirby- Pussy Cat!!!  
Sabby- Hey I control Ivan!! He is not scared of hights he jumped off the  
lighthouse!(you idiot!)  
Kirby- (reads mind) YOU ARE THE IDIOT! IF YOU CONTROL HIM WHY ISN'T HE  
FREE?  
Mia- YA!  
Garet- She has a point!  
Isaac- Wrong again Sabby!  
Sabby- Fine then-  
Ivan- (free)  
Kirby- he probably forgot what free is! (laughs)  
(Kraden waltz's in)  
Mia- O MY GOD!!!!!!!  
Kraden- Whats up?  
Sabby- The sky!  
Kirby- This is the furthest we got in this story with out saying . . .  
(blushes)  
Mia- YOU BLUSH TO MUCH!  
Kirby- (blushes)  
Isaac- STOP BLUSHING!  
Kirby- (blushes more)  
Garet- Are you a tomato?  
Kirby- NO! (blushes)  
Mia- HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR SHE IS GOING TO GET SO RED THAT . . . IT'S  
HORRIBLE!  
Sabby- Firetears1??  
Mia- DON'T TRY TO KILL THE GIRL!  
Kirby- (BLUSHES)  
Garet- Why do you blush so much?  
Kirby- (blushes) YOU ARE ALL SO EVIL! (blushes)  
Ivan- I am not evil you are miss little blushy poo!!  
Mia- DON'T MAKE HER MAD!  
(kirby pulls out flute)  
Mia- YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AFTER THIS IVAN!  
Kirby- (plays flute)  
(eveyone falls asleep)  
Sabby- (I hate you Kirby!!)  
Kirby- (plays song of awakening)  
(everyone wakes up)  
Mia- Sorry, Have to keep my word!  
(starts tackling Ivan)  
Kirby- STOP!!  
Mia- huh? Did you just say STOP to save Ivan?  
Kirby- (blushes) Well he is sort of cute!  
Garet- (pukes)  
Ivan- (waiting to be torn in half) AHHH NOOO!! HELP ME ANYONE! Not you  
Isaac.  
Kirby- (gives Ivan to Isaac)  
Isaac- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Sabby- NOW YOU DIE KIRBY!!!!!!(starts to use laser beam from a tv show)  
Mia- YOU ARE SOOOO STUPID SABBY!  
Sabby- huh?  
Mia- WHAT DID SHE DO THE LAST TIME YOU MADE HER MAD?  
(kirby pulls out flute and plays it)  
Mia-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (falls asleep)  
(everyone falls asleep again)  
Sabby- (oops)  
(kirby grabs laser then wakes everyone up)  
Sabby- heheh. . . heh. . . heh. . . . . . . . . uhoh!!  
Mia- Just don't make her mad! She is the one in control here!  
Sabby- Grrr. . .  
Kirby- menardi? . . . Kraden?  
Kraden- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?  
Sabby- Master Kirby is being an angel(not hahaha she is being an idiot!)  
Kirby- (reads mind) RRRRRRRRRRRR I AM NOT AN IDIOT!  
Mia- I SOOOOOO WANT TO KILL YOU SABBY!  
Kirby- (pulls out laser and gets the flute ready to play)  
Mia- JUST KILL SABBY!  
Kraden- Uh Oh! Are you kids fighting again?  
Kirby- Kids?  
Sabby- Uh Kraden, you should be nice to Master Kirby or she might get mad  
at you.  
Kraden-= Soooooo!  
Kirby- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Sabby- Please don't do that Kraden!! Just be. . . polite!  
Kraden- Is kirby bossing you around and making you say this?  
Kirby- Kraden do you like the sound a flute makes?  
Kraden- Yes! I love flutes!  
Sabby- Um, Kraden I think you better. . . leave now or you might get. . .  
sick! Ther is a bad cold going around you know.  
Kraden- But I want to hear the flute first!  
Kirby- 5 . . .4 . . .3 . .  
Sabby- KRADEN LEAVE NOW AND- OR KIRBY WON'T PLAY THE FLUTE FOR YOU.  
GOODBYE! SAYANORA! AUREVOIR! Bye.  
(kraden leaves)  
Mia- That was a close one!  
Kirby- EXUSE ME!  
  
Sabby- Mia you can go with Kraden too. . . he's going to the. . .  
  
Kirby- THAT WAS A MEAN THING TO SAY SABBY!  
Mia- She's right as usual! (gives a evil look to sabby)  
Sabby- Wheres Ivan? I think he left. . .  
Kirby- THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!!! (starts getting mad!)  
Mia- SABBY!!! . . . I would shut up if I was you!  
Sabby- Just a sec I'll get my pillow now.  
Kirby- YOU ARE SO SELFESH (pulls out flute)  
Isaac- Wupps! Ivan died!  
Sabby- WHAT??????!  
Kirby- SHUT UP SABBY!  
Isaac- jk!  
Sabby- WHY YOU LIT- I mean nice little Isaac.  
  
Mia- . . . sabby! I hate you . . .  
Kirby- THAT WAS MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (this is getting fun)  
Isaac- Where is Ivan? (uh oh!)  
(to be continued)  
Kirby- Please review! (blushes for no reason!)  
Sabby- Whew that was close!!  
Kirby-(plays flute!)  
Bye! 


End file.
